


The Fucking Finger Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [13]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Chew. And swallow. Come on you got this."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Nick | Sapnap/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: The Fic Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 93
Kudos: 127
Collections: Anonymous





	The Fucking Finger Fic

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's up, minors don't read, make sure u double check those tags, if dream team ever wants this down I'll take it down & check out my other fic called "the knife fic"

"Hold him," Dream barks to Sapnap.

Sapnap wastes no time in crawling over George and holding his arms down onto the bed. Their faces meer inches apart, hot breath blowing on each other. 

"Tie me  _ up _ ," George teases, giving Sap a wink.

"No, we're not doing that," Dream says. A flash of confusion crosses George's face before his cocky smirk returns. "We're doing… something else."

"Oh?" George makes a noise as Sapnap tightens his grip on George's wrists. George raises an eyebrow at Sapnap, who smiles sweetly in response. 

George raises his head from the bed at an uncomfortable angle and locks his lips with Sapnap's. They move together wetly, hot and moist. Ignoring the pain in his neck, George brings his knee up to rest between Sapnap's. He starts moving his knee in sync with their kissing. 

Sapnap lets out a moan and pushes George's head back onto the bed, still kissing. Right as George starts to run his tongue along Sapnap's teeth, Dream grips Sap's shoulder and pulls him away from George with one hand and lifts George's right hand by the fingers with the other. In one swing, Dream cuts through all of George's fingers with the largest, sharpest knife George had ever seen.

"DREAM WHAT THE FUCK?!" George screams out, pulling his hand away and cradling it against his chest, blood gushing down his arm at an alarming rate.

"Come on, let me make you a tourniquet you big baby." Dream holds a hand towards Sapnap, "Your headband."

"YOU CUT MY FUCKING FINGERS OFF DREAM!"

"Yeah, big hoopla, give me your arm." 

George concedes and lets Dream tie the white headband above his elbow. The numb tingling feeling quickly being replaced by a searing pain.

Sapnap reaches a hand into under his sweats and strokes his dick, it only getting harder the more George cries.

"Open," Dream orders. George looks at him, too confused and disoriented to understand what he means. Dream parts George's mouth open, leaving him hanging. He leans in close to George's face, licking his tears away and then whispering sweet nothings of encouragement into his ears before cutting one of his fingers into smaller pieces and feeding it to George.

"Chew. And swallow. Come on you got this."

His fingers are bloody and squishy and the worst feeling he's ever felt in his entire life. He'd think through before swallowing his nail and bone but his brain is too fuzzy and all over the place to process. 

"D-don't forget to use the safeword if you need it," Sapnap pants from the end of the bed.

"Don't need to," George has a pained expression on his face, but he is enjoying this on some level.

"Don't worry Sapnap, George's having just as much fun as you are."

"Now I wouldn't go as far as to say that-"

Dream puts another chunk of George's fingers into his mouth.

"Mm thank you Dream, just as sour and salty as I like my fingies to be."

"George he's gonna make you eat your words."

"Sapnap this is getting out of hand."

"George," Dream warns, holding his entire middle finger up.

"Why do I always get in trouble and Sap is let off the hook?" George whines.

Dream pops the entire finger into George's mouth. "He knows when to shut up."

"Do I… really?" Sap pauses midway to groan loudly. 

Dream turns to eye Sap down.

"D- don't- Dream don't look at me like that I ca- I can't- I-" Sap bites his bottom lip and the pace of his speeds up.

"Swallow," Dream orders at George, seeing he's still chewing.

"Okie dokie."

"Really? You're using the safeword now?" Dream almost laughs.

"Dream I don't want to choke." George's mouth is full and a bit of blood dribbles down his chin. 

Dream rolls his eyes and licks the blood, stopping his tongue at the corner of George's mouth. George swallows hard and then winces afterwards.

Setting the other two fingers to the side, Dream straddles George, leaning his face down to trail kisses and suck on George's neck. George moans and grips Dreams hair hard with his left hand. 

Dream leaves what he hopes will develop into a decent sized bruise on George's neck and then leans away, moving up and positioning himself so his crotch is in front of George's face. Dream undoes his zipper, pulling his boxers down so his dick can spring out into George's face.

George wastes no time in licking up and down Dream's cock, flicking his tongue under the bellend and reveling in the full body shiver it gives dream. He takes Dream's length in his mouth and Sapnap practically screams as he climaxes. He lays across the foot of the bed, worn out and probably about to nap.

Bobbing his head, he chokes when Dream thrusts into his mouth. "Okie dokie," George splutters, moving back from Dream's crotch. "Sapnap, you jerk him off while I eat my fingers."

"Whaat?" Sapnap complains from the foot.

"Do as you're told," Dream breathes heavy, panting. 

Sapnap sighs but moves to rest his chin on Dream's shoulders and snake his hands around to pump Dream's dick.

Dream parts George's mouth open again and cuts a chunk of his ring finger apart to feed him.

The slimy texture doesn't get better but he's able to chew.

Sapnap's pace gets quicker and Dream hunches forward to moan. George opens his mouth and says "Aaa." Dream gives him another chunk.

George chews slowly, taking in the sight of Dream and Sapnap, like he's taking a mental picture. He swallows. Dream gives him the last of his ring finger.

"George you're so- George you're so pretty," Dream can barely get it out but he manages.

George smiles at him and opens his mouth. Dream cuts off a knuckle and feeds it to George.

"You're gonna have to chew fast George, I don't know how much… how much longer I can last."

George nods and opens his mouth for the last of his pinky finger.

"Good boy." Dream hunches over and moans softly as he cums in Sapnap's hands.

George swallows the last of his fingers and smiles at the other two.

"Okay George, your turn," Sapnap reaches towards George's pants and he moves away.

"Absolutely not."


End file.
